Cafe Au Lait
by David Frickin' Tennant
Summary: Blaine has a coffee-and-milk-colored spot between his shoulderblades. It's somewhat of a special spot for him, and some outdoor sex ensues.


Kurt loved that birthmark.

It also happened to be that special spot that turned Blaine on. Even the tiniest brush of the fingers against that slightly tanned blotch between his shoulders, and Blaine was whining like a dog that needed to be left out, else he'd mess on the carpet.

Of course, after a year of being with Blaine, Kurt knew this. And he used it to his advantage.

It wasn't constant. But sometimes Kurt would come up behind Blaine and give his shoulders a little squeeze, making sure to massage the spot. If Kurt was feeling frisky after seeing Blaine in his towel post-shower, his chest hair matted to his wet body and that goddamned strip of hair on his navel disappearing underneath the towel, Kurt would make it a point before Blaine had a moment to object.

And, of course, he never did.

This time was no exception. Blaine had been laying shirtless on the deck in his backyard. It was a moderately hot summer day, and he was lounging in the sun after a quick dip in the pool, beads of water resting on his back and drying quickly in the summer sun. He'd not even been expecting Kurt that day, but the boy had climbed up over the fence at some point, clad in a layered, long-sleeved shirt, long pants, and a pair of enormous sunglasses that were extremely trendy (in Blaine's opinion: hideous).

"You know that's awful for your skin," Kurt remarked, standing over his boyfriend, casting a shadow over his body.

Blaine looked up, squinting to see through the sunlight. "Mnnerh," he grunted in response before laying back down and shutting his eyes.

"Hey now." Kurt sighed and put his sunglasses atop his head. "You promised you'd spend today with me." He put a porcelain hand on his hip and watched as Blaine rolled over and looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hazel eyes confused and scrunched up.

"This morning we were talking about going shopping."

"We were...?"

"Were you sleep-texting me again!"

Blaine had a terrible habit of grabbing his phone before he was fully awake. As such, he rarely remembered a conversation that took place before around noon. And considering the present time was eleven-thirty, it was safe to say that Blaine had, in fact, been sleep-texting his boyfriend all morning.

Kurt huffed a sigh and sat under the umbrella not far from Blaine, placing his glasses on the outdoor dining table, but not before admiring how gorgeous the table was. He made a mental note to tell Vivienne, Blaine's mother, that she had impeccable taste, as he was certain none of the men in the Anderson household had a knack for decorating.

Blaine soon joined him, sitting on a bench that ran the entire length of the table. "Do you wanna go shopping?" he asked as he ran a hand through his damp curls.

_Dammit_, Kurt thought as he looked at Blaine, body slick with chlorinated water droplets. Suddenly, he'd gotten quite the better idea.

"No," he said after a moment of thought as he got up and snaked his way behind Blaine, wrapping his arms gently around his shoulders. "I think I'd rather stay here for the day." He smirked as he cooed his words in Blaine's ear, then moved away and slid his hands to his boyfriend's shoulders.

Blaine drew in a shaky breath as Kurt began to rub his shoulders gently in a massage. His hands worked limberly into the knots of his back, the over-worked muscles practically sighing in sweet relief. His thumb brushed the birthmark only slightly and Blaine left out a soft moan.

Just what Kurt wanted to hear as he finished massaging his shoulders. He made sure to brush the mark a few more times, smirking each time Blaine squeaked out a tiny moan.

When he was done, he made his way to sit on the tabletop in front of Blaine, making sure to do it in the sexiest way possible.

It wasn't long until Blaine was on his feet and pulling Kurt's long and slim legs around his waist as he leaned over his boyfriend, kissing him passionately and open-mouthed.

Kurt clung to his body, moaning his approval to Blaine as they kissed, Blaine's hands moving quick to pull off another of Kurt's layers before moving to focus on his pants. It wasn't long before Kurt was naked, his back against the cool wrought-iron table, his hands roaming Blaine's back as he kissed over Kurt's pale neck and shoulders. Kurt's hands were always sure to come back to the birthmark between his shoulders, rubbing it gently at first, but then a little harder.

After quite a bit of teasing on both ends, Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Fuck me..." he moaned breathlessly, his body writhing on the table.

Blaine, of course, didn't object as he hooked Kurt's legs over his shoulders and slowly worked his cock into Kurt's body with the help of some organic tanning oil Blaine's mother used. It claimed to be all-natural, and Blaine decided it would be safe. He'd explain to his mother later.

He worked through the tightness of Kurt's muscles squeezing around his cock, listening to the tiny cries of pleasure coming from the other boy as Blaine buried his cock deep inside Kurt. He let him get used to the feeling for a moment before moving his hips into a steady thrusting pattern.

Kurt gasped, his head spinning slightly as Blaine's cock thrusted in and out of his body. Tiny moans got bigger and louder with every thrust. His body felt like it was on fire, the friction inside him almost too much to take. He grasped Blaine's shoulders tightly and pleaded for him to move faster or thrust harder, words falling from his mouth as he panted and moaned. When Blaine obliged, Kurt dug his nails into his skin, breaking it just slightly.

Blaine kept it up, hanging on every sound that came from Kurt's mouth, his own deep growls mixing into the firey air around them. Blaine was sweating already, feeling the heat emanating from Kurt's body. He listened intently, doing just as Kurt wanted, just to get those sweet moans out of his throat.

He started to lose control of himself as Kurt begged for it harder and faster yet again, his moans high-pitched, desperate, and needy. He moved his hips, faster, harder, until he couldn't get any faster or harder, his body reaching its limits. He angled his hips slightly, wanting to drive Kurt to an orgasm; Blaine was already so very, very close.

Blaine thrusted, and with each thrust at this new angle, he was hitting Kurt's prostate hard. With each blow, Kurt's body arched violently off the table and he screamed until he no longer could. Soon, no sound came out of his throat and his body went rigid, his hands grasping Blaine's shoulders so hard his knuckles turned white. Kurt was close. So very, very close.

And then it happened. To Kurt, the entire world went quiet for a moment. There was no sound in his ears: he couldn't hear the birds, or the pump for the pool, or the fountain at one end that was shaped like a flower, or the words he knew Blaine whispered in his ear because he felt the heat of his breath. Nothing. Until he let out one final scream of Blaine's name, and came all over his stomach.

The sight of Kurt's orgasm made Blaine's push out of his body full-force, accompanied by jerky movements of his hips and a loud, grunt-like moan.

The familiar warmth filled Kurt's body, and he moaned a soft sigh of content as Blaine's body drooped over him, his hands going to the table to prevent himself from falling. Slowly, he lowered himself to slump to the bench beneath him, his head tipped back as he panted, attempting to regain his breath.

Kurt smiled and moved to the bench as well, laying down and resting his head on Blaine's thigh. They looked at each other, smiles on their faces.

"Best sex ever..." Kurt mumbled happily.

He loved that birthmark.


End file.
